Abel
|species = Human |status = Deceased |image = Abel.jpg |alias = Infernal Guinea Pig Bree Garland |date of death = Few millennia ago 2018 |home = Hell Earth |family = *Adam *Eve *Cain |occupation = Shepherd |affiliation = Bree Garland |portrayed by = Lauren Lapkus |seasons = 3 |episode = }}Abel was the brother of Cain and was the world's first murder victim. History Early History Abel was born thousands of years ago. He had a large flock of sheep, which according to him was large enough for two wives. He and his brother, Cain, were constantly fighting. Eventually they fought to the death with Cain prevailing and killing Abel. Hell Abel spent the next few millennia in Hell as their first tenant. Mazikeen and the other demons learned to torture by torturing him. Abel's Hell loop would start out with him partying, typically trying to get laid, but then Cain would show up and kill him. The demons would switch up the loop, changing the time period or location, but it would always end the same. However, the changes allowed Abel to learn modern languages and adapt to modern society. Throughout the Series In , in an attempt to remove Cain's mark, Lucifer brings Abel's soul to Earth from Hell in order to resurrect him. Abel's soul lands in the body of a young woman, Bree Garland, instead of an old man as intended. Abel leaves the hospital and starts trying to convince women to have sex with him, not realizing that he is in a woman's body. Eventually Amenadiel tracks him down to take him back to Hell. However, Mauricio Solis, a member of a Bolivian drug cartel, shows up to kill Bree. Using a gun Amenadiel gave him, Abel shoots and kills Solis. Lucifer and Cain arrive to the scene but Abel disappears in the chaos. Later, Abel shows up at Lucifer's penthouse while Maze and Cain are speaking about him. Abel shoots and kills Cain, but Cain is resurrected after a few moments. Since Bree Garland is wanted in connection to a bomb and the Bolivian drug cartel, Abel is taken to the LAPD station. There, while flirting with Chloe Decker and Charlotte Richards, he agrees to help with the case. Using Bree's fingerprint, they open a file cabinet rigged with another bomb. Chloe manages to defuse the bomb, saving Abel's life. At the end of the episode, Abel dies after being hit by an ambulance while crossing the street in front of Lux. Personality According to Cain, Abel is an "asshat". He is not innocent and after dying ended up in Hell. Cain says, "Abel wanted to kill me just as much as I wanted to kill him. Why do you think he's in Hell?" Abel's Hell loop seems to confirm Cain's belief. His mother Eve, however, stated that Abel was sweet and gentle. Maze called Abel a "total poon hound", i.e. a womanizer and playboy, adding, "He always runs to food or boobs. Usually boobs." He enjoys to party and is constantly trying to get women. He comes off as an arrogant jerk using pick-up lines like "Let's be fruitful, and multiply? Allow me to bless you with my seed." Maze also described his personality as "caveman Lucifer". (Whether referring to Abel's age or his lack of tact is up to debate.) Abel has an intense fear of Cain and called him his torturer. After Cain came back to life when Abel killed him, Abel immediately fell to his knees in fear and begged for his death to be quick. This fear is most likely caused by his Hell loop. Due to his hell loop changing so much, Abel is slow to notice drastic changes. Primarily the fact he was brought back in a woman's body (despite the obvious difference in anatomy; not to mention all the men hitting on him.) Abilities *'Multilingualism:' Besides his native Sumerian, Abel speaks modern English, all the Romance languages (Catalan, French, Galician, Italian, Portuguese, Provençal, Romanian, Sardinian, Spanish etc.), Arabic, Mandarin, and Hindi (though Maze has noted that his Hindi could be improved). According to Maze, he is a quick learner, though his language use is often a bit dated. Appearances fr:Abel ru:Авель Category:Minor characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Resurrected